Ban's Kindergarten Adventure
by BlueSocks789
Summary: It's another day in Mr. Dreyfus' class. Kindergartener Ban gets his toy staff taken away by mean old Principal Baltra, so he and the other kids (who also got their stuff taken away) will have to get it back the most logical way possible...BanxElaine


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

\- Ban's Kindergarten Adventure -

It was a few minutes before school started. Students conversed in the halls and breakfast, just waiting for the bell to ring in Liones Elementary School.

"You should think twice before messin' with me~!" 6 year old Ban yelled as he swing his staff blindly near the boys' bathroom.

Ban was in the Kindergarten section of the elementary school. He has around 10 classmates in his class, so it was pretty easy to make friends with most of them.

"Hah! Take that, foul beast!" Ban grinned as he swung one more time with his staff, defeating the imaginary monster.

"Hah! Bandit Ban wins! Now- Wait!...Hey!" Ban yelled as a hand grabbed his staff, taking it from his hands, "What's the big idea?!"

Principal Baltra stood over him, wagging a finger, "Now Ban, you know that it's not safe to bring weapons,"

"You didn't ever tell me!" Ban yelled, jumping as high as he could to grab the staff from the Principal's hands.

"Well, I'm telling you now," Baltra patted his head, then walked off into his office, just as the bell rung.

"Man...I'll just steal it back after school..." Ban grumbled as he stormed into class, his frown quickly turning into a smile.

Meliodas, who was playing blocks with King, Hawk, and Elizabeth, saw Ban, and got excited, "Baan! Come and play blocks with us!"

"Okay!" Ban cheerfully ran towards his friends, and started grabbing a bunch of pieces, "I'm gonna build a robot!"

"I bet I can build I better one!" Meliodas grinned, turning to Elizabeth, "You can be my cheerleader!"

"...How do I do that?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing her opposite arm.

"You just jump around and cheer my name or something," Meliodas shrugged, thinking as best as he could.

"Oh ok! Go Meliodas! Go Meliodas!" Elizabeth cheered, jumping around the blocks.

"This contest is dumb..." King frowned, shaking his head, "I'm not in this,"

"I agree," Hawk snorted, scratching his ear with his foot.

"Wait a second...Ban, who's gonna be your cheerleader?" Meliodas asked.

"Hmm~, I dunno..." Ban rubbed his chin and thought.

Jericho, who was overhearing their conversation, walked over, blushing, "I-I can be your cheerleader..."

"Nah," Ban immediately shot her down, "I don't like you like that...My wallet can't be a cheerleader..."

"...WHAT?!" Jericho screamed, with fire in her eyes. She attempted to hit Ban, but Margaret managed to hold her back.

"It's ok...not everyone can be cheerleaders..." reassured as she dragged the livid Jericho away.

Just then, Dreyfus entered the classroom, and announced, "Hey brats, line up for roll call!"

All the kids toddled to form a messed up line, but Dreyfus didn't care, "Meliodas?"

"Here!"

"Ban?"

"Here~,"

"King?"

"Here,"

"Hawk?"

"Here!"

"Gowther?"

"Here,"

"Helbram?"

"Here!"

"Griamore?"

"Here, Dad!"

"Howzer?"

"Here!"

"Margaret?"

"Here,"

"Jericho?"

"Here..."

"Elizabeth?"

"H-Here,"

"Good, everyone's here!" Dreyfus sighed in relief, "Now, it's Circle Time! Get your lousy butts on the circular carpet!"

Everyone cheered as they sat on the carpet, next to their closest friends, and Dreyfus sat on the rocking chair in the middle.

"Okay, what is the date today?" Dreyfus asked the class.

"...It's Tuesday...Febru-airy 23rd..." King blinked at the easy question.

"Very good! Now, how is the weather outside?" Dreyfus asked.

"All you gotta do is look outside...and it's sunny..." Gowther stated.

"Yeah, he's right," Many kids agreed with Gowther.

Dreyfus frowned, "Oh, so you think you're a bunch of geniuses, huh? Well, what's the time then?!"

"It's 8:45...There's a dig-tal clock behind you, Dad..." Griamore pointed out.

Dreyfus looked behind him, then turned towards the kids, fuming, "You know what?! It's storytime!"

"Yaaay!" Everyone cheered, as Dreyfus cleared his throat to speak.

"Okay... A boy, around your age, who watched some dumb sheep near a village, brought out the villagers three or four times by crying out, 'Wolf! Wolf!-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Helbram interrupted the story, "Why wasn't the adults watching the sheep?"

"Cause children need work!" Dreyfus answered, and then continued, "And when his neighbors came to help him, laughed at them for their pains-"

"Waaaiit!" Griamore interupted next, "Why did he say that there was a Wolf?"

"I dunno! He liked tricking people!" Dreyfus shrugged, then threatened, "If anyone interrupts me one more time, I'm putting them in time out!"

Everyone gasped, immediately shutting their mouths.

Dreyfus continued, "The Wolf, however, did truly come at last-"

Hawk couldn't help himself, "Wait-"

"TIME OUT, RIGHT NOW!" Dreyfus screamed, causing Hawk to walk to the corner, grumbling angrily.

"...Anyone else wanna go?!" Dreyfus gritted his teeth.

"..." No one dared to open their mouths.

Dreyfus finally finished, "The boy, now really alarmed, shouted in an agony of terror: "Help! The wolf is eating the sheep! Heeelp!"; but no one paid any heed to his cries, nor rendered any assistance. The Wolf, ended up eating the sheep and the boy, slowly tearing the flesh on each limb, drinking any blood spilt. He ended up eating the boy's arm, leg, and tore his stomach to gouge in his bloody intestine. And the sheeps was eaten whole, even the bones were gone. No one noticed that both parties were missing...There is no believing a liar, even when he speaks the truth,"

When Dreyfus finished the story, he turned to all of the kids, who looked at him with sheer horror. They were clearly traumatized for a good 7 years...

"Writing time! Get to a table!" Dreyfus commanded, leaving the kids to walk to their seats, with terror on their faces.

"Okay, today we will continue practicing on writing our names," Dreyfus passed on the sheets of paper to each table.

"I'm really having trouble with my 'B's..." Elizabeth whispered, trying to follow the steps.

"I have a capital 'B', so mines are easy~," Ban grinned, 'It's like drawing someone's butt, but sideways!"

"...That's one way to explain..." King muttered.

"Thanks Ban, I will now use that phil...phil...phil-osh-ah-pee!" Meliodas grinned, "But, my name doesn't have a 'B' in it,"

Ban thought for a moment, "...Well, with 'D', it's one cheek..."

"...Good thinking!" Meliodas praised Ban.

"You two are such dummies..." Howzer muttered from a different table, "Right, Griamore?"

"Now...I have to start my dad's name with one cheek- huh?" Griamore blinked, looking up at Howzer.

"Nevermind..." Howzer sighed.

"It's snack time!" Dreyfus yelled, bringing in bags of graham crackers and milk.

"I'm not hungry..." King whined as everyone else cheered as they received their snack.

"Here, you're required to eat this," Dreyfus handed King the bag and milk.

"B-But, I'm not-"

"Eat your snack...or you will suffer..." Dreyfus threatened, causing King to vigorously chomp and drink his snack.

"Hey Meliodas, wanna arm wrestle?" Bam grinned, placing his elbows on the table with a challenge.

"Yeah! You're on!" Meliodas grinned back, placing his elbows on the table, grabbing his hand, "Kiing?"

King groaned in frustration, "Ugh...ready...set...go-"

"HAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Meliodas and Ban screamed as they struggled to overpower the other.

Suddenly, the table collapsed, and pieces flew everywhere, hitting everyone. Once the dust cleared, it appeared that Ban was the winner.

"I won! I won!" Ban yelled in victory, he pumped his little fist, "For the 32nd time!"

"No faaair! The table broke and it messed me up!" Meliodas whined, sticking out his tongue.

"You...little...brats..." a voice hissed above the duo.

Meliodas and Ban slowly turned, and looked up to see Dreyfus with a scary face.

"Uhhh...Heeey, Dreyfus..." Ban and Meliodas gave him perfectly innocent smiles.

"Time for recess...and I have the perfect punishment for you two," Dreyfus snickered evilly.

 **\- Recess -**

Ban groaned as he sat on the sidewalk on one side of the playground. Meliodas was on the other side, more than likely groaning too.

Ban watched as all the kindergarteners laughed and played throughout the playground.

"Ugghh...everyone's having fun but me..." Ban sniffed, yawning.

He scanned the playground once more, and his eyes widened as he spotted a girl playing by herself on the sandbox. She had blonde hair, and a little white dress, but that's all he could tell about her.

Ban looked and saw that no one was watching him, so he stood up from his punishment spot, and walked towards the girl.

The girl didn't notice Ban until his shadow loomed over her, causing her to look up from the sand. They stared out each other for a good five seconds before Ban asked, "Whatcha doin'~?"

"Nothing, just playing..." Elaine said quietly, dragging her fingers across the sand.

"Can I play with you?" Ban asked, already grabbing a nearby bucket, and filling sand with it.

"Sure," Elaine shrugged, filling her bucket with sand. She floated a few feet away to grab a shovel, mildly surprising Ban.

'She must be a fairy...' Ban thought, then asked while stacking his mound of sand next to hers, "Why were you playing by yourself?"

"I dunno...no one wants to be my friend," Elaine shrugged, poking a hole through the mound of sand.

"...I can be your friend," Ban blinked, staring at her with his piercing red eyes.

"Really?" Elaine gave Ban a hopeful expression with her golden eyes, causing his heart to skip.

"Yup~," Ban confirmed, nodding eagerly.

"Thanks!" Elaine smiled, then paused and hesitantly asked, "You wanna hear a fairy joke?"

"Yeah!" Ban smirked.

"What do you call a happy fairy?" Elaine asked.

"Hmm...what?" Ban asked back.

"A Merry Fairy!" Elaine giggled to herself. Ban snickered, not because of the terrible joke, but her laugh was so amusing to him.

"Wanna play a game?" Ban asked, causing Elaine to nod eagerly.

"Okay! Let's play Rescue the Princess! I'm the hero, and you're captured by the sand monster! So, I gotta save you!" Ban explained.

"Okay!" Elaine sat in the sandbox, and poured sand all over her body, basically burrying herself. She then got into character, and started screaming, "Ban! Help! The monster got me!"

"Bandit Ban is here to save the day!" Ban jumped on the edge of the sandbox, and declared, "I'll save you, Princess Elaine!"

"Ban! He's gonna eat me!" Elaine cried, pretending to drown in the sand.

"I got ya~!" Ban grabbed Elaine's body, and pulled her up from the sand. He then started stomping and kicking the sand in the sandbox.

After one final kick, he rose his hands in victory, yelling, "I've defeated the sand monster! I'm the true warrior!"

"Thank you Ban, for your heroric work!" Elaine pretended to be smitten like those princesses she seen on TV.

"My lady~," Ban suavely brushed his invisible cape, and kneeled down, taking a hold of her hand, and kissing it.

"Hey! What are you doing with my sister!" A voice yelled, knocking them out of their pretend world.

"Sister?" Ban stood up and turned to see a livid King.

"Yeah, I'm her brother!" King growled, "Now stop playing with my sister, you're bad!"

"No he's not!" Elaine argued, crossing her arms at her brother.

"Yes he is!" King countered, mimicking the same pose.

"No he's not!" Elaine repeated.

"Yes he is!" King didn't budge.

"Time to go back inside!" Dreyfus yelled, just as the bell rung. King, and the other kids quickly went inside, except for Ban and Elaine.

"Why aren't you in the same class as me?" Ban asked.

"I'm in Mr. Zaratras' class...I wish I could be in your class..." Elaine sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow," Ban reassured, slowly walking backwards towards his classroom door.

"Okay, bye..." Elaine waved as she walked back to her class group.

"Bye..." Ban waved back, before finally entering back into prision.

* * *

"Okay class, let's get started with math!" Dreyfus announced, passing out worksheets.

Ban sat at his usual table, sadly working on the paper.

"Is Ban ok?" Elizabeth asked Meliodas.

"I dunno...he seems sad..." Meliodas noted.

"He's just mad he couldn't kiss my sister!" King spat out in disgust, angrily writing out the answers.

"You have a sister?!" Hawk screamed, nearly flipping out.

"Yeah...she's in the other class..." King informed, "Ban's mean anyway, why would Elaine wanna play with him?"

"He's not mean..." Meliodas defended his best friend, "Plus also, he needs a cheerleader-"

"I could've been his cheerleader!" Jericho growled, annoyed at their stupidity, "If you guys would've let me then there wouldn't be this problem!"

"Jericho! Inside voice!" Dreyfus reminded.

"No, it's solved. Elaine's gonna be his cheerleader," Meliodas shrugged.

"No she's not!" King shook his head.

"Uggh! This problem could be solved right now!" Jericho yelled, stamping her foot.

"Jericho, how many times am I gonna tell you, use your inside voice!" Dreyfus scolded.

"I AM!" Jericho screamed at Dreyfus, causing all of the students to gasp.

Dreyfus pointed to the corner and was about to yell, before his watch buzzed, "...It's time for Specials!" Dreyfus announced, "Line up, and then we're going to the Music Room!"

"Ugh, not the music room!" Everyone groaned as they wallowed to form a line.

"Hey, what's so bad about the music room~?" Ban asked.

"YOU!" Everyone yelled at him.

"You are the worst singing person ever!" King huffed.

"Your voice makes me want to hit myself with the drums!" Meliodas complained.

"I think I had to go to the nurse last time..." Elizabeth winced as she rubbed her ear at the memory.

"We're all gonna die!" Jericho yelled.

"Yup..." Gilthunder confirmed.

"Man, all you guys are wimps!" Ban stuck his tongue out at everyone, and ran into the Music Room.

As Ban ran through the door, he bumped into a figure, taking them both down.

"I'm soorrry~," Ban apologized, then blinked as he recognized the person, "Elaine?!"

"Ban!" Elaine smiled up at her new friend, and Ban quickly got up, bringing her up too.

"How did you get into the Music Room?" Ban asked in wonder.

"I asked Mr. Zaratras to play music today and just play jump rope tomorrow," Elaine explained.

"Yes!" Ban grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the pile of instruments.

"We're the first ones! I'm getting the electric guitar~!" Ban grinned manically as he grabbed the item.

"I'll get the violin," Elaine called as she found her instrument.

"Ban! Don't you even think about getting the electric guitar!" Dreyfus yelled, just as him and everyone else started walking in.

"Okay class, grab your instruments, and we'll begin playing," Dreyfus instructed.

"I'm still gettiiiing it~!" Ban teased, carressing the electric gutair.

"Elaine! What are you doing here?" King gasped in shock.

"The teacher let me be in your class for today," Elaine explained.

"Oh ok...why are you with him?" King asked, pointing at Ban, who was messing with his instrument.

"Cause, he's my friend!" Elaine answered, handing King his instrument- the drums.

"Ban! Check out my awesome triangle!" Meliodas bragged, holding up his silver instrument. He then saw Elaine, and asked, "Hey Ban, is that your cheerleader?"

"No, but that is my sister," King interrupted Ban's response.

"...Cheerleader?" Elaine asked.

"I'll explain later," Ban brushed off, just as everyone else collected their instruments.

"Okay class, we will be playing Symphony #5 Ludwig van Beethoven," Dreyfus assigned.

"...What's Beethoven?" Margaret rose her hand.

"...Just play," Dreyfus sighed, and all the kids cheered as they started playing all at once, with no rhythm at all.

Ban started to sing in his loudest voice, while strumming the electric gutair vigorously, "Elaine had a little lamb~

Little lamb, little lamb

Elaine had a little lamb

Its fleece was white as snow-"

"BE QUIET, BAN!" Everyone, even Dreyfus screamed at him.

"...You're all just jealous!" Ban accused, causing everyone to smack their foreheads.

"I liked your song, Ban..." Elaine smiled.

"Thanks, Elaine," Ban smiled back, happy that at least one person enjoyed his singing.

Suddenly, Elaine was yanked away by the girls in the classroom, leaving Ban confused.

Elaine faced the girls (Margaret, Jericho, and Elizabeth), "Why am I across the classroom?"

"My name is Elizabeth, I'm supposed to be Meliodas' cheerleader or something," Elizabeth introduced herself.

She then pointed at Margaret, who was smiling, "That's my big sister Margaret, our other sister, Veronica, is in your classroom,"

"Oh, I know Veronica," Elaine recognized the name.

Elizabeth then pointed to the grumpy Jericho, "That's Jericho, she doesn't like that there's only 3 girls in the class,"

"Too many idiotic boys in the class..." Jericho confirmed, "We just wanted to ask of you liked Ban,"

"Yeah, I like him," Elaine nodded without a second thought.

"No, we mean like like him," Margaret emphasized.

"Ohhh...oh!" Elaine turned red as she glanced at Ban, who was staring at them with a confused expression, "N-No...I don't like him like that..."

"You're lyiiing," Margaret made fun of Elaine's sudden change of mood.

"Don't worry, Ban's too idiotic to notice your crush..." Jericho reassured, moreso to herself.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Meliodas asked.

"I dunno..." Ban shrugged, "Probably girly stuff,"

Gowther dubbed their voices, "Hi, my name is Elizabeth, and I was wondering if you noticed that Meliodas was uglier than usual today..."

"Wha-?! Elizabeth would never say that!" Meliodas denied.

Gosther dubbed again, "I'm Elaine, I just hate being around Ban and King, they're too troublesome!"

"What?!" Ban and King yelled at once.

Just then, Helbram stomped into the classroom, mad as ever, "I don't like that principal!"

"What's wrong, dude?" King asked his best friend.

"Principal Baltra took my helmet!" Helbram growled, "This is the 2nd time he took my stuff!"

"He took your helmet?! He took my staff this morning!" Ban exclaimed.

"He took my soda can..." Meliodas huffed.

"He took my Chastefol..." King sniffed, missing his pillow.

"He took my sword!" Griamore growled.

"He took my leftovers!" Hawk screamed.

"He took my comb!" Hauser touched his unruly hair.

"He took my glasses," Gowther blinked.

"Baltra's gone too far! We're gonna get our stuff back, right now!" Ban hissed.

"How are we gonna do that?" Meliodas asked.

"Everyone huddle, I have an idea!" Ban gathered everyone, and told them of his conniving plan...

 **\- 10 Minutes Later -**

Arthur, Kindergarten Hall Monitor, happily skipped through the halls, until he was blinded, and dragged into a room.

"What's going on?! Mommy!" Arthur started to cry, until a voice shushed him.

"Be quiet! All we want you to do is give Principal Baltra this note," the voice said as the note was put in Arthur's hand.

"O-Ok, just don't hurt me!" Arthur sniffed. He then was stood up, and was escorted to a a spot a long distance away.

"Don't open the blindfold, until you count to 10!" The voice yelled as it started getting farther and farther.

After shakily counting to ten, Arthur uncovered the blindfold, and found that he was in the 3rd Grade hallway. He shakily unfolded the note and it read:

 _Deer Princapil Balltra'_

 _Mr. Drayfus is now takin hostige by us. Giv us back our stuf or you wil never cee him agan...We want out stuf in frunt of the musik room_

Arthur's eyes widened as he finished reading, "Oh no! I gotta tell the Principal!"

 **\- Music Room -**

"Mmph! Mmph!" Dreyfus screamed in his ductape as he tried to struggled from the ropes. He was trapped in his chair, and literally had nowhere to go.

Griamore was tied up too, since you couldn't trust the son of your hostage.

"Shut up Dreyfus! This is for our own good!" Hawk yelled.

"Did you guys really have to tie them up?!" Jericho yelled in outrage.

"Duh, he's our hostage!" King explained, "The principal is sure to bring our stuff when he gets the note from Arthur..."

"You guys really think this is gonna work?" Elizabeth asked, scratching her head.

"I'm sure of it," Meliodas smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, causing everyone to go dead silent.

"...WHO IS IT!" Meliodas yelled.

"It's Mr. Zaratras, and I demand that you release Mr. Dreyfus immediately!" Zaratras yelled from outside of the door.

"...Hawk," Meliodas nodded, and Hawk immediately ran towards the door.

King slightly opened the door, and Hawk zoomed right through, knocking Zaratras down.

"What the-?!" Zaratras yelled as he clutched his hurt head. Immediately, Meliodas blew his recorder so hard, that Zaratras' eardrums busted, causing him to black out.

* * *

"...Mmph..." Zaratras groaned as he opened his eyes to see that he was tied up, along with Dreyfus and Griamore.

"Seems like he's awake..." Gowther nodded, "That means he's alive..."

"Now, we just wait for our stuff to be sent..." Meliodas smiled as he sat down.

Hawk suggested, "How about we all play hide and go see-"

Sirens could now be heard from the outside, "Attention kindergartners! Surrender now, and exit the classroom with your hands up, and no one will get hurt!"

"NEVEEEER!" Meliodas screamed back.

"Ban...I knew this was a bad idea!" Elaine, who was silent the whole time, whimpered, her eyes watering.

"Elaine, everything will be fine, don't cry," Ban gave Elaine a hug, and wiped her tears.

"Don't worry, they do crazy stuff like this all the time," Elizabeth reassured.

"Really?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, the last time, they set the bathrooms on fire because there was no toilet paper," Elizabeth snickered.

"Really? Even the girls?" Elaine laughed.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth nodded, and both girls went into a fit of laughter.

"Girls..." Meliodas muttered as he shook his head and turned to Ban, "Am I right?"

Ban nodded, "Yup...you'll never understand them..."

Banging could be heard from the door, "This is Principal Baltra, I came here to reach an agreement, so we won't need to involve the police,"

"All we want, Principal, is for our stuff to be returned undamaged," Meliodas got straight to the point.

"...Really? That's it?" Baltra blinked.

"Duh, we wrote that on the letter!" Hauser pointed out.

"Oh...your handwriting is so terrible and your spelling is so inaccurate, that I thought it was a death threat letter..."

Everyone sweatdropped and Ban spoke, "So, do you agree to our terms?"

"Of course!" Baltra confirmed, causing all the kindergartners to cheer in victory.

\- Ten Minutes Later -

"I'M FREE!" Dreyfus screamed in joy as he was finally untied.

"Thank Gods..." Zaratras sighed, as he got up, cracking his wrists.

They just got outside, where Baltra was there, along with the kids, celebrating over their items.

"Guys! How dare you tie me up!" Griamore yelled, storming up to them.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't be quiet if we tied up your dad," Meliodas apologized, causing Griamore to huff.

"Okay! Classes will return to normal starting tomorrow!" Baltra announced.

Ban's, who was grinning over his returned staff, face fell, and he turned to Elaine, who was also looking sad.

"Elaine...you won't be in my class anymore..." Ban whispered.

"YES!" King yelled in victory, causing both parties to glare at him, "...Sorry..."

"We'll be able to see each other during recess..." Elaine reassured, but she didn't look any better.

"I wish we could have more time together..." Ban sighed, scartching his head.

"Yeah..." Elaine sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Elaine! Our bus is here!" King called out, floating towards the bus.

Elaine and Ban looked at each other one more time, before both bringing each other into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you..." Elaine cried.

"Me too..." Ban gripped her even tighter.

"Elaine!" King's voice could now be heard from the bus.

"I'll see you soon, Ban..." Elaine let go of him, and started to float towards her bus, waving goodbye.

Ban waved goodbye all until the bus pulled away. He looked sadly at his staff and decided he'd rather have it still taken away if it meant spending more time with Elaine.

Meliodas patted his back and gave him a bittersweet smile, "Don't worry Ban, you'll see her again,"

 **\- The Next Day -**

It was after the school bell rung, and the kids were busy with playtime, until it was Circle time.

"Hey Ban, still wanna have that contest?" Meliodas suggested, grabbing the blocks.

"Yeah!" Ban smirked, but frowned, "But, I don't have a cheerleader..."

"UGH!" Jericho's voice could be heard from the background.

King glanced at the door, and froze up in shock at what he witnessed.

"King? What's wrong-" Meliodas also froze in shock as he stared at the door.

"You guys are sure acting weird- Elaine!" Ban yelled, spotting her form walking through the door, with a bunch of other kids that he didn't care about.

"Elaine!" Ban ran up to Elaine, and embraced her into a deep hug in the middle of the class.

"Oooh!" All the kids on the class called them out. Elaine blushed as she hugged Bam back more timidly.

"Why are you in here?" Ban demanded, never letting her go.

"Mr. Zaratras quit, so all the students in his class had to move to your class," Elaine explained, smiling.

"Class!" Mr. Dreyfus interrupted the conversations, "We have a bunch of new students, they are Elaine, Diane, Escanor, Merlin, Gilthunder, Veronica, Guila, Arthur, Zaneli, and Vivian,"

"Cousin!" Gilthunder ran up to Griamore, and they hi fives.

"We should've been in the same class to begin with!" Griamore chuckled.

"And check out that girl!" Gilthunder pointed towards Margaret, who was talking to Veronica.

"No, you got the pretty one!" Griamore gazed at Veronica.

Both girls stared at the duo, before looking away, giggling and whispering.

"..." Both guys had red faces.

"Giiiilll!" A high pitched voice spoke not too far away.

"RUN! IT'S THE EVIL LADY!" Gilthunder screamed as he ran into the cubby closet, with Griamore following.

"You think I'll be able to fit in, Merlin?" Escanor whimpered, shaking in his boots.

"Man up! Just talk to people and you'll be fine," Merlin encouraged, before walking over to where the girls were at.

"Elaine, is that your boyfriend?" Elaine jumped as she turned go see Diane, Neelin, Veronica, Guila, Zaneli, and Vivian giving her knowing looks.

Elaine started to stutter, "Umm...I...uh-"

"So what if she is?" Ban smirked, grabbing her hand with his, interlocking fingers.

"KYYAAA!" Elaine blushed deeply as she tried to remove her hand from his.

"Elaine and Ban sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The girls sang, laughing.

"..." Ban and Elaine simply stared at each other happily, until they heard King.

"Y-You're Diane, right?" King stuttered as he floated up to her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" The girl shook hands with King, then her eyes met with Meliodas'.

"Who is that handsome boy?!" Diane yelled (pushing King out of the way) as she ran up to Meliodas, "My name is Diane, what's yours?!"

"Meliodas," Meliodas simply said as he turned towards Elizabeth, poking her leg.

"Who's her?" Diane said immediately with distaste.

"Elizabeth, she's my cheerleader," Meliodas explained.

"...Cheerleader?" Diane questioned.

"Now! It's time for our contest!" Meliodas grinned at Ban, who was staring at Elaine.

"Right!" Ban nodded, then asked Elaine, "Would you like to be my cheerleader?"

"...How do I do that?" Elaine asked, rubbing her opposite arm.

"You just jump around, do a little dance, and say my name so I can win better," Ban explained the best he could.

"Ok!" Elaine nodded, and her and Elizabeth stood on opposite sides as King raised his hand.

"Ready...set...go!" King started the contest.

As Meliodas and Ban started building, Elaine and Elizabeth cheered as best as they could.

"Go Meliodas, go! I wanna see your blocks grow!" Elizabeth cheered as she jumped around.

"Go Ban! Go Ban! You're the best, cause you're the man!" Elaine cheered as she shook her pom poms (Merlin made them appear on both girl's hands) while floating.

Ban smiled as he continued building, happy that for now, his life was perfect.

And as for the winner of the contest...we'll never know...(Unless I make a second chapter)

The End

A/N: Well, that was fun to write...I don't know if I'm making a second chapter...I'm just gonna mark this as complete so any future chapters is a bonus...I'm going back to writing them as high schoolers...


End file.
